The priestess, the Ninja, and a Demon
by ReginaKatsuki
Summary: Both Kikyo and Kagome have been reincarnate as sisters now living in Naruto's era. The Two sisters both posses spiritual powers & 1/2 Sacred Jewel. They both are descendants of Kagome and Inuyasha & they have a secret to keep.How are the going to help when the time comes? Will the leaf village need their spiritual powers or will one of then help the enemy?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Nightmare

-Beginning of Nightmare-

"There she is big sister." The little girl whispered to her older sister. Both girls were spying through the crack of a shrine door on a woman. Both mesmerized on what she was doing.

"Big sister, what's momma doing?"

"Kagome, you're such a dummy. She's purifying great great greeeeeeeeeeat great grandfather's sword, the Tessaiga!" Kagome clasps her hands and stare at her big sister with big a bid smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wow Kikyo, you're so smart! I want to be the best priestess, just like you!" Kikyo stared at Kagome and smiled. They didn't realize that they were caught red handed spying by their own mother. She got up and walked to the door, opening it to see her two daughters admiring one another. She smiled.

"Kikyo, Kagome, were you two spying on me?" she crept closer to both their face and kissed the on the forehead. Both girls blushed and giggled.

Both girls ran inside and sat down by the sword,

"We just wanted to hear the tale about our ancestors Kagome, how she came from a different world and how she fell in love with Inuyasha and how they save the world together by finding the jewel shards of the Jewel of Four Swords!" Kagome said with such excitement, throwing both hands in the air

"And, how the Powerful and beautiful Priestess Kikyo help them as well and how she was grandpa Inuyasha's first girlfriend!" stated Kikyo with such prop. Both girls began to settle down. At the same time, they both pull out a necklace, each with the half of the jewel itself

Their mother walk to them and sat in between them. She wrapped her arms around them both and brought them closer.

"You Kikyo, you are the reincarnation of the Beautiful Maiden Kikyo" she said smiling her.

"And you Kagome, you are the reincarnation of Kagome, who was also a reincarnation of Kikyo as well, and she was our ancestor" she looked and smiled at her too. Mother's face became serious all or sudden. She hugged the children tighter

"Also remember that grandpa was half demon as well, so we have his demon blood inside us three. So, remember what I said, it's our little secret, kay?"

Both girls looked up at their mother they saw a white, pure around embellished around her and she looked down at them. She smiled faintly and sighed. Their mother proceeded to open her mouth as she was struck through the chest from behind. The aura that was once white as snow, is black.

Both girls back away from the women, scared. They saw a figure behind their precious mother, a shadow of a man, with the eye that yearned blood. The beautiful priestess fell face first on the ground, blood all around her.

"Momma?" Kagome asked, stretching her hand out for her mom, sobbing. Kikyo looked at her little sister and she knew she had to protect her, and there it was, she saw a bow and arrow by Kagome. She grabbed the weapon, stood in front of her and got into position, aiming straight at her mother's killer.

"Stay back Kagome!" Kikyo yelled as she shot the arrow. The arrow was heading straight for the man when all if a sudden, it went straight through him. Kikyo was in shock the she dropped the bow. To them, the sound of the bow, echoed through the building. The man was walking closer to the girls.

"Now, to bring you both in, the sword," the shadow told them

They stared helplessly at the scary man. They thought they were done for when the door slid open. Three ninjas and a monk barged inside

"Lady Miaka!" the monk cried out as he saw his beautiful priestess lifeless on the floor/ the two ninjas. The monk caught eye of her daughters in the corner of the room and he ran up to them

"Young priestesses, are you alright?" he asked calm but to no response. They were both in shock. He knew he had to get them out and in a safe place. He overheard the enemy state that he wanted to take them and the sword.

"Chiriku, our mom was…" both girl began to tear up. Chiriku didn't know what to say he just grabbed Kagome and the sword. Kagome was surprised as to what was going on.

"Sarutobi!" the monk yelled as the other ninja turned around to stare at the young Kikyo.

"I understand." He ran to the other girl and lifted her up, placing her on his shoulder. He grabbed her bow as well and both men carrying the young maidens ran out of the shrine. Outside the shrine, was the same story. The snow around the village was red from blood. The stench of death and both felt the presence of evil eluding the air. It was hot, fire engulfing houses and their home. The two men were running as far away as they can. Together heading for the carriage at the bottom of the hill.

"Let me go Chiriku!" Kagome kicked and yelled, crying out loud. The monk wouldn't listen to her, he kept running.

The view from was awful. The Miko sisters were facing the destruction of their beautiful home. From afar, the sky was painted red from the bloodshed in that village.

"Fire. Burning. Inside my chest…"

Kagome turned to look at her sister. She didn't know what she meant by those words. Her eyes, she's never seen her with such fearsome and hate. Kagome was sure that that was not her sister. They arrive to the carriage and were placed inside. Kagome saw her sister sitting with her hand in her laps, quiet, not saying a word. Kagome saw that they were riding away from the shrine, she looks outside on the window

"Momma!"

-End of Nightmare-

Kagome gasped as she woke up. The sun was shining through the opening in the curtain, down on her face. She sat up and held her jewel necklace in her hand. _Momma, I miss you_ , she thought to herself. She was stuck in thought as she heard her sister panting in her sleep in the bed next to her. She got up and ran to her big sister, shaking her to wake her up.

"Kikyo, wake up, it's just a nightmare!" she yelled. Her sister woke up and quickly sat up. The Miko turned to her sister with a sad face

"Kagome, did you see what I saw. What we saw back then as well?

Kagome sat on her bed and nodded. Kikyo walked to the window and opened the window. The view was beautiful, vegetation everywhere and if you looked closely, you could see the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Both girls decide to do their bed and they were both quiet, too quiet, until big sister broke the silence.

"How long ago was that? Kikyo asked in a serious manner, not turning to meet eyes with Kagome. Kagome stopped what she was doing, she felt tears falling. She didn't want Kikyo to see her. She envied her, she was strong and she was weak. A flashback in her mind played of her big sister protecting her after their mothers' death.

"Ten years maybe?" Kagome wiped the tears of her eyes and finished her bed. She got up and stood next to Kikyo, staring at the distance.

"That long huh? You were five and I was Six"

"Yeah…." Kikyo said faintly that she can barely be heard.

Kikyo picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom to change in to her training gear. Kagome did the same, instead she changed into her priestess uniform. Kikyo came out of the bathroom and was brushing her hair. Kagome just gazed at her with sparkled eyes.

" _Big sister has always been better. She's prettier, smarter, and the most talented. I want to be like her. Even her priestess powers are far more advanced than mine. Not only that but her ninja skills as well."_ Kagome thought.

Kikyo was putting her hair in two braids when she noticed Kagome staring.

"What is it Kagome?" she stated

Kagome was startle but really did have something to tell her.

"Chiriku wanted to speak with you yesterday but you left training early. I remember he said something about a mission in Hidden Leaf Village?"

"alright." She finished her braids and got up, heading to the door.

"Behave yourself, okay little one!" Kikyo said a smile and that gave Kagome encouragement

"Yes!" Kagome said and she saw her sister walk through the door


	2. Chapter 1: Memories and a New Duty

Chapter 1: Memories of A Priestess and Her New Duty

-ONE DAY BEFORE-

"SIGNED TSUNADE". Those were the last words the Hokage wrote on the letter. She placed her brush down and sighed. _I wonder how they are doing,_ she thought to herself. She looked at the messenger hawk that was besides her, sitting atop her desk. She smiled at it and petted it. She looked straight ahead. She now has a serious facial expression.

"Well that was fast." She stated calmly when she felt someone behind her. She was waiting for him. The man proceeded to respond

"I heard it was something important." This man warped in from of her desk from the ground. Tsunade locked her fingers and rested her chin on top. She looked at the ninja from top to bottom and sighed internally.

"I assume you know why I summoned you?

"I have a general idea." He replied. He caught eye to the messenger hawk, standing on her table. He was curious indeed but knew it wasn't his place to ask why. Tsunade knew he caught glimpse in the bird but played it as if she didn't.

"Kakashi is still recovering from his last mission and I want you to take over his team, for the time being."

"It'll be an honor to work in Kakashi's stand my lady."

Tsunade closed her eyes and opened them. She looked gazing into the ninja's eyes from behind the mask.

"Now, this isn't an Anbu Black Ops mission it's a regular assignment…" The ninja nodded in agreement.

"so, you can take off the mask Yamato" she finished saying

Yamato took of his mask when he did, Lady Tsunade smiled and he replied

"Yes, my Lady."

"Ooh, and one more thing. Team Kakashi will be getting a new member… from the foundation; The Black Ops Training Division." Tsunade voice was stern and she was being serious. Yamato knew that this subject wasn't a comfortable for his lady

"Really, the Foundation?' was all he could reply to the Hokage

Tsunade leaned a little more forward and spoke softly.

"Yes, keep a very close eye in him, study his every move. This additional recruit was suggested by Danzo himself. Not only was Danzo a member of the Hawk Eye Faction that once opposed the 3rd Hokage but was also part of The Foundation. I'm sure you know who he is?" At this, Yamato just nodded in agreement.

"I just can't help but be suspicious of him, even if he was removed from power and the organization no longer exist."

The silence of the Hokage spoke was loud and clear. Yamato decided that he needed to calm down his Hokage's worries, even if it was just a little.

"Maybe you're worrying to much Lady Tsunade." He sounded so calm and his lady noticed this, he gave a small smile and she returned the gesture. Tsunade looked at the messenger bird and look back at Yamato.

"Meet up with your team immediately."

"Right away," he replied. He turned and started headed to the door, he was about to turn the handle when Tsunade interrupted him.

"One more thing Yamato. In about an hour, meet me and Shizune at Konoha Hospital, understand?"

"Yes, my lady." Was all he said after he left the room, closing the door behind him.

She stared at the signed letter. " _I hope they accept my request,"_ was all that she thought when she placed the letter in the container on the messenger bird. She carried the bird to the window.

"Please, return to Chiriku and make sure he gets my message" she told the bird and she let it fly out the window. The wind blew on her, he beautiful hair flowing back. She stared at the bird until it disappeared in the distance.

~SOMEWHERE NOT FAR FROM THE FIRE TEMPLE~

A sacred arrow, imbedded with pink spiritual aura hit its mark, a lonesome tree on the hilltop. " _Yes, I did it!"_ Kagome thought as she was jumping up and down with joy.

"You've improved a lot Kagome." Kikyo was proud of how her little sister was grasping how to control her powers. Kagome turned to Kikyo and gave her a big smile

"Thanks Sister Kikyo!"

Kikyo couldn't help but smile back at her sister.

"Next is the Arrow of Sealing." Kikyo said as she walked and stood alongside Kagome. Kagome was confused. _"Arrow of Sealing?"_ she thought.

Kikyo just nodded. She raised the bow and drew the arrow, took stance and aimed for the tree. Kikyo closed her eye to concentrate; coating the bow with spiritual energy. Kikyo opened her eyes, and both her and Kagome saw the arrow sparkle in white as it was shot and hit the tree. Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow.

"That was the Arrow of Sealing."

"What does it do big sister?'

Kikyo turned to Kagome.

"It's mostly used for demons that are hard to kill. When shot, they fall into an eternal sleep. They will only awake when the one who shot the arrow deeply wishes for the demon to revive." Kikyo said. Kagome heard her voice crack from sadness and when she turned to look at her sister she saw her shed tears.

"Kikyo, your crying! What's wrong?" Kagome yelled. This startled Kikyo as if she didn't realize it.

"I am? I guess I didn't notice." she wipes tears from her face.

"Forgive me Kagome if I scared you." Kikyo looked down and walked to the hill side, placed the bow and arrows on the grass and sat down, leaving Kagome hanging, staring at her.

" _You saw something from your past life…. Didn't you… Kikyo?"_

PLAY Inuyasha OST 2 – Beautiful Memories

Kagome proceeded to walk towards her sister and sit beside her, placing her stuff on the grass. They both looked out of the distance, taking in the beautiful view. The Wind blew on them, their beautiful hair swaying back. Both watching the sun beginning to set. Kagome pulled her knees to her stomach and placed her arm around them looking at Kikyo's sun kissed face. _"Kikyo, why is it that ever since that day you aren't the same. Your eyes are cold towards me, and everyone. At this rate, you'll walk a path tainted with blood and vengeance…"_ Kagome's face saddened with thought. " _I have to change the subject!"_ she though

"Hey, remember, when we were relocated to Konoha and enrolled in the ninja academy?" Kagome asked

"Of course, I do. We made a lot of good friends but after the Uchiha chase, we were relocated to the temple for our safety and to train under Chiriku."

"Hey!" Kagome jumped up scaring Kikyo making her flinch and look at her in annoyance.

"Do you miss them?!" Kagome yelled in excitement

"Who's them?' Kikyo replied in a sarcastic manner.

"You know…EVERYONE! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Might Guy!" she yelled, raising her hand up high

Kikyo gave and evil smile and squinted at Kagome

"Oh, c'mon Kagome, we all both know you miss Naruto the most."

Kagome turned red like a tomato. Now it was her time to return the evil grin and squint back. She pointed at Kikyo.

"You're one to talk. You liked Sasuke from the very beginning and I'm not surprised if he admits liking you back. It was soooooooooooo obvious that even Sakura noticed it, that's why you guys are rivals now" Kagome explained. Kikyo stood up. She was blushing and looked somewhat pissed. _"Admit it Kikyo..."_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome! It was a childish crush. I'm a priestess now. My duty is to protect the jewel, the Tenseiga, and Tetsusaiga. And besides…." Kikyo turned the opposite from Kagome for her not to see the sad expression on her face.

"he became a rogue" Kikyo said, while looking at the sky, softly touching her lips.

END Inuyasha OST 2 – Beautiful Memories

Kikyo's Flashback

 _"It's been three days since I last visited Sasuke at the hospital. It's late so I'll visit him tomorrow morning. I know he'll be happy to see me"_ Kikyo though to herself smiling like a fangirl but quickly turned her smile upside down. _"But, when I did, he wasn't the same. There was an evil aura about him, even Sakura looked scared when she walked out and I walked in…."_

Kikyo kept walking down the only road that exited the village, she just came from a mission but her sensei and sister went on ahead of her. She kept walking when she saw two figures, who appeared to be talking.

 _"Who is that?"_ she thought. She ran to her left, hiding in the tree. Creeping her way to get closer and to hear what they were saying. She got close enough to see and face and when she did, she gasped and hid behind a tree. _"Sasuke with Sakura?! Why, why is she crying?! What's going on, what's with the backpack?"_ Kikyo kept as quiet as possible for them not to know she was spying on them.

"I know you hate me, even in the beginning, you could never stand me." Sakura said, tears flowing down her face, falling to the ground. Sasuke had his back towards her.

"Remember, back when we made genin and were assigned to our three-main squad? We were alone together for the very first time right here on this very spot, you got so mad at me that day."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke replied in a stern voice. Sakura was surprised by his response.

Kikyo still hiding behind the tree, felt her heart sadden by the way Sasuke would talk to Sakura and how her tears kept falling.

"Yeah, sure. I mean it was so long ago right but still, that was the day it all began. It was the start if you and me, Naruto and Kakashi sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then, every day was a challenge, but more than anything it was so much fun." Sakura smiled and waited for Sasuke to say something but no reply. Her face once again turned blue.

"I know about your clan Sasuke, I do, but seeking revenge won't bring anyone happiness, nobody. Not you, and not me." There was silence. Wind blowing on the tree and their leaves falling to the ground

"I knew it". Sasuke replied, making Sakura look at him in surprise

"I'm not the same as you, I'm going down a path the rest if you can't follow. I know that the 4 of us worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead but in the end, I decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living, I'll never be like you or Naruto." Sasuke replied, seriously and angry

"Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how solitude can be a painful thing. I understand that pain now, I have a family and friends but if you were gone Sasuke it'll be the same thing for me as being all alone.

"This is a new beginning. Each of us have a new path ahead of us." He replied

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it. If only you would be with me, I promise you'll never regret it. Every day will be a joy, I can give you happiness. I'll do anything Sasuke so please I'm begging you, don't look away. I'll even help you get your revenge, I'll do whatever it takes, I swear. So, stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded, crying her eyes out looking done at the ground

Kikyo heard the words come out of Sakura mouth, she leaned behind the tree; back to back, head down. _"I thought so… it's only to be expected for you to leave Sasuke."_ Kikyo began to cry

"you haven't changed… you're still annoying. Sasuke began to walk away. Sakura took chase after him, yelling. Kikyo turned back around to see what would happen next.

"don't leave me! If you go, ill scream!"

Sakura's scream ached my heart, I couldn't stop looking at her. Kikyo wanted to cry as well, out loud. Deep down she knew she was also in love with Sasuke… she wanted to walk side by him. Kikyo then saw Sasuke moved behind Sakura with his fast speed. Barely making out what he said to her.

PLAY Naruto Shippuden Movie OST - 09 - Moonlight Talk

"Sakura, thank you for everything and I'm sorry but the feeling isn't mutual" Sasuke then knock her out hitting the back of her neck. Kikyo gasped. She turned and leaned on the tree, sliding down and ending up sitting on the grass. She couldn't hold in the tears and began to sob, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Kikyo…"

She heard someone call out to her name and she looked up. It was Sasuke, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out of the trees

"Sasuke?" confused, she turned her head and saw Sakura laying on the bench. She turned back to Sasuke, looking at the back of his head.

"You didn't have to be rude with Sakura you know!"

Sasuke ignored her and They kept walking on the road that leads out if the village still pulling her with him.

" _I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't go…"_

She stopped and so did he. There was silence between the two. Sasuke turned towards Kikyo and her head was looking at the ground

"Kikyo, I'm sorry but…" he was interrupted

"this is the path you chose to walk on, I won't stop you." Kikyo looked up at him with a huge grin. He walked up to her

"then come with me." He said so calmly placing his hands on her cheek

Kikyo tears began to flow again and she gently placed her hand on his

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't. I have someone who depends on me right now."

"It's okay." He replied

Kikyo nodded and Sasuke gently smiles. Kikyo then unbuckles her sword from her belt

"I want you to have this, I know it isn't much but, I can't have you forget about me" Kikyo smiles as she hands him the sword. He slightly blushes.

"I also have something for you." Sasuke leans closer to her face and by instinct she does the same. They kiss under the beautiful lit sky of stars. Both having slightly open eyes.

 _"Sasuke…."_

 _"Kikyo…."_

Both separate after their deep kiss. Both blushing.

"Go before the gate closes." Kikyo says

Sasuke nodded then vanished from her sights.

END Naruto Shippuden Movie OST - 09 - Moonlight Talk

End of Kikyo's Flashback

"Hello…. Earth to Kikyo!"

Kagome was violently shaking Kikyo. She zones back in reality and yells for her sister to stop and so she does.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was zoned out"

"I know!"

Both sisters begin laughing their heads off. Kikyo then catches glimpse of Chiriku's messenger bird and becomes stern.

"Kagome, we must go now. Chiriku will be worried." Kagome just nods and they both begin to pick up their things and start heading back home.

~INFRONT OF KONOHA HOSPITAL~

Tsunade and Shizune were startled when they heard someone land besides them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my lady." It was captain Yamato who jumped out of the trees.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade had her arms crossed around her waist and to Yamato's eyes, she was annoyed. He was nervous by the intimidation that Tsunade aura gave off. He could help but tickle his cheek and giggle, a sweat drop on his face.

"I got a little held up I'm afraid."

Tsunade squinted at him and slowly began walking to the hospital entrance

"Well don't worry about it, both Kakashi and Jiraiya are waiting for us." She stated

The trio began to walk into the hospital. Upon arriving at Kakashi room, Tsunade knocks

"Kakashi, may we enter?"

The word come in were heard from the other side of the door, Tsunade and Yamato entered and Shizune stayed outside to guard that no one may enter the room.

"You?" Kakashi, eyes wide opened asked as this Yamato guy walked in

"Good to see you too Kakashi." Yamato replied

"So, you're going to fill in for me Tenzo?"

"Yes sir, while I fill in for your team, Yamato will serve as my codename." Yamato replied with guarantee.

"Which leads him to why I brought him here in the first place. If he's to be captain, I want him to what he'll be dealing with." Tsunade interrupted

That caught Yamato's attention quick, making him turn and he was nervous about what she wasn't going to say but he had a hunch

 _"What does she mean by that?" He thought_

"What were about to tell you, is the main reason why you were as Kakashi's replacement." Jiraiya stated, interrupting Yamato's train if thought. Yamato turns to Jiraiya

"It's about Naruto, isn't sir?"

Kakashi nods and adds,

"Exactly. You already know that Naruto has the Nine Tail Fox Demon sealed inside him"

"I do." Yamato answers

"There are times when the Nine Tails chakra will start to leak out if Naruto's body and take on the fox spirit's form. We have been referring it as the Nine Tail's Cloak." Tsunade adds.

"The Nine Tail's… Cloak? My god… How long has this been happening to him?" Yamato asked. He was worried about Naruto

Kakashi turns to Yamato, answering his questions.

"As long as our last mission. When he's overcome by negative emotions, the demon's chakra begins to surface, engulfing his entire body and revealing the Nine Tail's Cloak. Just before the Second tail appeared, I was able to suppress the chakra using a seal that Master Jiraiya gave me, that was made by Priestess Kikyo. If I hadn't intervened, who know what might if happened." Kakashi had a worried look to his eyes and voice.

"So, it's just as I feared."

Everyone in the room except for Kakashi turns to Jiraiya, confused on what he meant.

"Judging by the shape the chakra takes, the number if tails will probably grow and eventually… there will be Nine." Kakashi adds

"Master Jiraiya, how many tails have you seen?" Yamato asks. Everyone else turns to Jiraiya to hear his answer.

"I've came only to death twice in my lifetime. The first time by Tsunade when she caught me researching and she beat me like a drum. The second time was back when Naruto and I were out training, and the fourth tail appeared. His anger acts like a trigger, the number of tails increases along with his rage. He was able to maintain consciousness with three tails but until the fourth tail appeared, his mind was overpowered. All that was left was a hunger for destruction and blood."

Jiraiya began taking of his shirt, eventually taking it off. For all to see the huge wound above his hear. Everyone eyes wide, not knowing what to say.

"That far gone? Even with the 4th Hokage's seal?!" Kakashi was shocked.

Putting his shirt back on, Jiraiya replies;

"I can't say for sure what's causing it, but one thing is certain. The seal is weakening."

"That's hard to believe." Yamato states

"One more thing. When Naruto is cloaked in the Demon's chakra, his body suffers severe injuries, covered in blood. After the cloak disappears, Naruto's internal Nine Tail's Chakra will begin to heal him. But if he continues this cycle, his body will pay the price and the span of his life will shorten…"

Everyone in the room stayed silent, taking in the sad truth about Naruto's power. Everyone else turned to Yamato

"That's why we need you for this mission." Tsunade stated. Yamato turns to Tsunade,

"After all, you do carry the 1st Hokage's cells in your blood. So, you possess the ability to control the jinchuriki. Luckily, Naruto also wears the 1st Hokage's necklace." she later added

"So, I'm the only one who can help him?" Yamato asked.

"Not exactly." She responded. Yamato turned to him wondering who else has that kind of power.

"Remember the messenger Hawk in my office?" She asked, and he replied by simply nodding.

"That was a letter to Chiriku, the head monk from the Fire temple. Asking him to send back Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome to come and help control the Nine tails."

Everyone in the room stared at Tsunade with wide eyes.

"The two priestess that stayed here for a while; daughters of High Priestess Miaka?" Yamato asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"This will be interesting. I haven't see them in so long, I wonder how they matured…" Jiraiya added but turned to see Tsunade and she look annoyed.

"Yeah, this will be interesting…" Kakashi added

-BACK AT THE FIRE TEMPLE-

"Lady Kikyo, Lady Kagome, Master would like a word with you." A monk said to the sister, entering the temple.

"Yes, thank you Sora." Kagome closed her eyes and gave a wide smile. The young monk blushed and ran back to Chiriku.

"It's already late, tell Master that I'm off to cleanse myself and after that I'm going to bed." Kikyo said to Kagome and she quickly left to bathe.

Kagome quickly walked to where Chiriku was training the other monks. She walked in the room and saw Sora training with another monk. He caught glimpse of her and he was punch in the stomach for getting distracted

 _"Sorry Sora…"_ Kagome thought. She quickly ran to Chiriku who was on the other side of the room.

"Master, did you call for us?" she asked

"Yes, but where's Kikyo"

"She's exhausted from training. She went to cleanse herself and after she will sleep"

"That's fine. I have a message for both of you from Tsunade. You both are to go to The Hidden Leaf village. You will stay there and help the jinchuriki. Don't tell Kikyo, just let her know that I want to talk to her and that is all." He said with a faint smile

"Yes" she gave a big smile and ran off. Turning the corner out the room Kagome jumps in excitement

 _"Yes! I get to see everyone and especially… Naruto …"_ she thought to herself. She went back to her room blushing all the way


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

" _I wonder what Kagome meant by Chiriku wanting to speak with me? Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later."_ Kikyo thought to herself as she made her way to her master's room. Upon arriving she kneeled in front of the door and knocked.

"Chiriku, I heard you needed to speak with me?"

"Ahh yes. Come in Kikyo"

Kikyo stood up, slide the door open and walked in, closing the door behind her. She saw Chiriku sitting in front of Shukaku's shrine, blessing the deceased monk. Kikyo sat next to him, also giving her blessings. There was a silence, Chiriku broke that silence.

"You and Kagome are to stay in Konoha and help Naruto control the demon and it'll be nice to see Kaede again right?"

Kikyo gave a curt nod.

"Also, I heard that both Kaede and Sota are back from their Anbu mission to the Village Hidden in the Rain."

Kikyo eyed wide stared at Chiriku. She didn't know what to say.

"You are to leave at once. Get your things ready." Chiriku said.

"Yes Chiriku." With that, Kikyo got up and started heading to the door. He turned to stare her leave and once she was out of the room, she bolted

"She's excited" he said to himself

Kikyo ran to her and her sister's room. She had a big smile on her face. She was happy to go back to the village. She walked in the door and saw Kagome getting her ninja clothes ready.

"Get ready Kikyo, we're going back to Konoha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes!"

They both began changing. Kikyo dressed herself in her long-sleeve white kimono top and a red-apron skirt and under, she wore black shorts. She strapped on her low heel, knee-high boots. She undid her braids and let her hair down. Kagome dressed herself in her white short-sleeve Kimono top, white shorts and a green apron-skirt. She strapped on her blue sandals and after, tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"Finished" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. They both grabbed their backpack, putting in clothes and products.

"Hey Kikyo, are we taking the items with us or will we leave them here?" Kagome asked

"We'll take it with us. I'll go get them just meet me at the entrance, okay." Kikyo replied.

Kikyo grabbed scrolls and ran out the room heading towards the shrine room of the temple. She came in and saw the two halves of the Shikon Jewel, the Tenseiga and Tessaiga on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Kikyo went forth and sealed the two swords in two separate scrolls. She then grabbed the two halves of the jewel, on putting on her neck as necklace and the other in her pocket.

"Okay, I'm done!" she said to herself. She made her way to the door then came to a stop. She turned to her left and noticed the Hiraikotsus.

" _I should take them too, and I should give one to Tenten, I know she loves seeing new weapons."_

Kikyo went to them, grabbing another empty scroll and sealing all four of the weapons.

" _Is that all now?"_ she thought. She also notices the two bows and quivers, full of arrows as well

" _I guess not."_ She places the scrolls in her pouch and hangs the bows and quivers on her shoulders.

"Okay! Let's go!"

She made her way to the temple gates and sees Kagome and the other monks waiting for her.

"Kikyo, I got your bag" Kagome said

"Thanks Kagome. I also got your bow and arrows, also the other half of the jewel." She replied.

They both exchanged the items and Kagome put the jewel on as a necklace. They both turned to the crowd behind them. Their hearts were saddened by the fact they had to leave. Chiriku walk up to them and place his hands on top of their head, as if her was telling that this was not a goodbye, but a see you later

"Kikyo, Kagome. I will see you guys again. And i wish you good luck on your mission." Chiriku said to them.  
The two sister gave a curt nod. Chiriku removed his hands from their heads placed his hand in his attire and pulled out two Konoha headbands, one blue and one red.

"Here you go" Chiriku said, giving a soft smile. Kikyo took the red one and Kagome took the blue one. Both tied them to their forehead, symbolizing them as Konoha ninjas. They both went to hug their master.

"Thank you Chiriku! Thank you for everything. To us, you are more than a master, you're like a father to us." they said in unison.

Chiriku placed his hands on their heads again. They look at each other. The girls noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hurry and go help the jinchuriki."

Yes!" they both said. They were on their way when Kagome was stopped by Sora, grabbing her wrist.

"Will I see you again Kagome?" he said, pink tinting his cheeks. Kagome nod and moved her hand from his grip, also having a small tint of red. Kikyo stared at them both, she knew Sora had a thing for Kagome. She couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, we are friends after all." She pokes his cheek, a way for her to show how much she cared for the monk. He smiled as he watched them both leave.

"Bye!" the two girls yelled behind them, monks waving good bye as well and thus their journey begins.

…

They were walking on the road heading straight for the village.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked, making her sister jump

"You know Sora likes you." She stated, elboxing her younger sister. Kagome turned red and looked away.

"No, he doesn't. he's just a friend and besides…. I like… well, you know….".

Kagome turned to Kikyo. Kikyo stared back and laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?!" Kagome asked. She wasn't too happy. Why was Kikyo laughing? Was she mocking Kagome?

"Nothing. You're just so adorable." She smiled at her younger sister, pinching her cheek. They stopped and Kagome was giving Kikyo the stink eye. Kikyo walked up to her sister and poked her forehead with two fingers. Kagome was surprised and touched where the fingers once were.

"Come on, let's go Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed her sister.

As they kept walking at their pace, Kikyo suddenly stopped. She turned to the west of her as if something startled her. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the auras around her, and she felt it, the same aura that grabbed Kikyo's attention.

"Kikyo, was that…" Kagome asked nervously. She hasn't felt such an evil aura since . . .THAT DAY.

" _Naruto"_ she thought

"Yes, that was the Nine Tails. Kagome! We are going to it!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kagome was surprised at her reaction.

"But aren't we supposed to go to the village first?!"

"Our mission is to help Naruto You want to help him don't you?" Kikyo said.

Kagome didn't know what to say or how to react, but she did wanted to go to that aura. Kagome became serious. She raised both her thumbs to her mouth and bit them, breaking skin and eventually blood leaked. She performed the necessary hands signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled, both hand of the ground. Two Nekomata appeared from the smoke.

"Kilala, Kuroro. So nice to see you again!" the two sister joyfully said. The two cute, small cats jumped on them. Kuroro to Kikyo and Kilala to Kagome.

"Kuroro, Kilala. Can you fly us to where that aura is at?" Kagome asked the two kittens. The two kittens looked at eachother and transformed to two bigger, ferocious versions of themselve. Kikyo got on Kuroro's back while Kagome on Kilala's. The two began to soar up high in the sky, giving the two priestesses a bird's-eye view of what was around.

"Kikyo, what's that?" Kagome asked, pointing at the big dust cloud ahead. Kikyo turned to her and knew she was worried. They both knew that Naruto, somehow was being taken over by the demon.

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll be fine." Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome was happy with the small gesture, so much that she was no longer worried, she just nodded and looked ahead.

"Let's go!" Kikyo yelled pointing in the direction of the smoke

"Yes!" Kagome replied. The two cats began making there way to the scene.

…AT TENCHI BRIDGE…

" _That thing, is Naruto?"_ the kunoichi thought as a sword was trying to pierce him, the demon him. The sword had no effect on him, causing it to break. Naruto let out a mighty roar, making both Sakura, Yamato jump up.

"This is no longer a battle between ninjas. It's now an epic battle between two monsters." Kabuto said, giggling in between.

Sakura didn't know how to handle this. Her heart ached. She clenched her fist at her chest, reminiscing the younger naruto, the Naruto she knew and cared for. Naruto roared once more.

"I can't believe he go this far, becoming that just to save Sasuke. He's gone and allowed the Demon to take over. How pitiful." Kabuto stated, staring at the beast.

Sakura stared at the beast, tears forming. The cloak of the demon and Four tails is what she saw. Tears now flowing down her cheeks, helplessly falling to the ground. Was that the real Naruto? Again, Naruto's promise to her when they were young, kept playing in her head.

" _No, it can't be!"_ she thought. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something.

"Naruto!"

She made her way to Naruto, running full speed.

"Sakura come back. you have to stay away from him!" Yamato yelled.

Sakura ignored him and ran past Kabuto, calling out her friend's name.

"Naruto stop, it's okay, I can rescue Sasuke. Stop please!". She stopped in front of the boy hoping for him to remember her but he didn't. He growled at her and swung one of his tails at her. It hit her on the arm and she yelled falling back.

"Sakura!" Yamato Yelled

" _Damn, i was too late."_ Yamato did the necessary hands signs and Naruto was wrapped in wood, halting his movements. Naruto let out a loud roar, trying to resist. Sakura was now on the ground, holding the wound, bleeding, in pain.

Kabuto stared at the young girl, then Naruto and Back at the girl. he began walking towards her, lifting his right arm but eventually yamato stopped him, wrapping wood around it.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Yamato yelled

"You misunderstand. I no longer intend to hurt any of you. in fact, it's quite the opposite." Kabuto replied.

"What?" kabuto asked under his breath.

Kabuto's hand began to glow green if chakra. not to far from Sakura, the chakra made its way to her wound, healing it. As this was going on, Naruto began roaring, fighting and breaking the resistance placed in him.

"Kill as Many akatsuki members as you can to pay the debt of me healing her." he stated, green chakra disappearing and after he disappeared in smoke.

Yamato ran up to Naruto, performing the necessary hand signs and jumping towards Naruto.

"Hokage Style Elder Jutsu" Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!" Facing palm forward, he made his way to naruto's Necklace, making contact with it. chakra connected from the necklace to Yamato's hand. ten wooden pillars form around naruto. Suppressing Naruto's demon chakra, naruto winced in pained. the cloak disappearing to his belly. Yamato and Sakura can only watch and hear his pain. He screamed in pain as the cloak disappeared.

" _His body, is covered in wounds."_ Sakura thought

Naruto was now aying on the ground. the ten pillars disappeared.

"It's finally over." Yamato stated. Upon hearing this, Sakura ran towards Naruto, yelling his name. She began to heal him, green chakra on her hands, over his chest. she pumped more chakra but winced in the pain because of her injury.

"Captain Yamato, can you teach me that jutsu." Sakura asked

"That is impossible. Only i can perform it because i carry the first hokage's dna within me."

Sakura turned to her captain, saddened by what he told her. She turned back to her comrade lying in front of her, in pain as she healed him.

"It's always like this. the only things I can do for Naruto are the little things anyone can do." Sakura stated, still healing Naruto as well.

"It doesn't matter if the things you do for him a great or small. What matters most is how much you really care about Naruto. I can tell just by watching you Sakura, just how much you..."

"Sakura." Naruto said, faintly enough to be heard. His teammates turned to him and Sakura gave a wide smile and tears began to fall.

"What happened? I remembered going after Orochimaru and then… What did i do after that? What happened Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's direction.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Sakura began to wipe her tears away and replied

"No, i'm fine. Just got something in my eye, that's all." She faked a smile while doing so.

Naruto stood up in the defensive putting his fist up in the air.

"It was Sai, wasn't it. I swear if that snake said anything hurtful to you like you're ugly or you got monster strength." Naruto exclaimed

Sakura sighed and a tick mark formed on her forehead while Naruto kept blabbing on. she clenched her fist in front of her, read to punch him.

"No, Sai didnt say anything..." Sakura said in annoyance

"Really, he didn't?"

"No, but I think you just did...SO, WHO'S THE SNAKE?!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the stomach making him hold it in pain.

"Speaking of Sai. Captain, where is he anyways?" Sakura asked.

Captain Yamato face was stern, Sakura and Naruto knew something was up by their captain's expression.

"He's gone off with Orochimaru. They're together." He stated

Sakura and Naruto both gasped.

"They're... together?!" Sakura asked confusedly

"We have to go, you two follow me." Yamato ordered.

Sakura and Naruto followed Captain Yamato, crossing the bridge towards the battlefield between the Demon and Orochimaru. They stood in the middle of the Crater. Naruto wided eyed looked around, confused. He even tapped the ground with his foot.

"The ground, it's still soft." He thought. He turned to his teammates

"This place, it's torned apart and the bridge was destroyed... Will someone tell me what actually went in here?!" Naruto yelled, as he looked at his surrounding, taking it all in.

Yamato face was surprised then turned serious because of Naruto's question

"You don't remember anything?" he asked

Naruto scratched his cheek and placed his hand behind his head, giggling; a sign that he didn't. Then another though came into his mind.

"Oh and another thing. Why was i unconscious?" He asked, looking at Sakura

Sakura wore a pain look. She couldn't meet Naruto's face causing her to turn to the ground. The captain took noticed and all he can do was wait for her to answer.

"Orochimaru... He attacked you and knocked you out..." She replied. She waits for him to say something but sees him frown and clench his fist. He wasn't too happy to know that he was knocked out in the first hit.

"What?! Ugh, are you kidding me?!"

The wind blew and the sound of paper startled them. They turned to the ground and saw a scroll, Paint puddle and brushes.

 _"What happened?_ " She thought. She noticed something under the ruble and went to investigate. Under the scroll, she noticed a picture book.

"Sai's things are scattered all over and why would he leave his picture book here? It doesn't make sense, this book is Sai's prize possession yet here it is." She said, while looking at the book.

"To have left something precious behind, even he was startled by Orochimaru." Yamato stated

"You talk about it as if you saw what happened Captain." Sakura said.

"I didn't but my wood clone did. Thanks to our wireless radio, I maintain contact."

"Anyways, what happened to Sai?" Naruto asked looking around for his team mate.

Yamato sighed.

"Two thing happened. One, Sai had a conversation with Orochimaru. Two, he left with him and Kabuto." He frankly stated

Both Sakura and Naruto gasped. What did their Captain mean?

"Why?! What is the meaning of that?!" Naruto yelled.

"What did they talk about.?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, my clone was too far away to listen." He replied.

"What if he was forced to go along against his will?" Sakura asked in a worry manner.

"Kidnapped? Nah, didn't seemed that way. Sai approached Orochimaru and handed his something. Its was more like he was trying to ingratiate himself." Yamato stated while having his fingers on his chin.

"Hey, hang on! Sai may be the biggest jerks I've met but you're not saying he'd betray us?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait, it's possible" Sakura stated. Naruto turned to her, eye wide.

" _What?"_ Naruto asked himself. He was beyond confused about Sakura's statement. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Captain Yamato, do you know a man named Danzo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied

"Who is this Danzo guy? I've never heard of him." Naruto asked, he wasn't sure what they were talking about now.

"He's a member of the Hawk faction who once opposed the Third Hokage and also Sai's superior." Sakura stated

Yamato placed his fingers again to his chin, now deep in thought.

"Sai making contact with Orochimaru may be a move on Danzo's part and it may be possible that Sai may have his own mission, entrusted to him by Danzo." Yamato stated his thought.

"So you're saying that all this time, Sai was playing all along just to get in touch with Orochimaru?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's the gist of it." Sakura added

"This is something of a wild guess but, I think Danzo may be plotting the destruction of the Leaf Village." Yamato said.

There was an ominous silence between all three. Sakura and Naruto eyes widened by the hypothesis their Captain came up with.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"What i mean is that Danzo may be conspiracing with Orochimaru to attack the Village. If they were to succeed, Lady Tsunade will be ousted as Hokage." Yamato said

"So, you're saying they want to wipe out the village just for that?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's not the only reason!" Sakura quickly answered back

"After the current regime falls, he'll take center stage as the new Hokage." she added.

Naruto was sickened. He formed fists, shaking in anger. " _Grandma Tsunade."_ he thought.

"So in other words, Sai's mission may be to join Orochimaru's ranks and be the messenger between Danzo and Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. Both Sakura and Captain Yamato nodded

"Danzo knew the odds for encountering Orochimaru were high, that's why he put Sai on our Team." Sakura stated.

Yamato looked at both Sakura and Naruto, they were looking back at him and sighed.

"I'm afraid that we might need to do something about Sai." Yamato demanded.

Kakashi's students gulped.

"You don't mean?" they asked in unison and their captain just nodded.

" _Eliminate Sai?"_ Sakura asked herself. The wind blew and it rattled the scrolls on the floor and the wind eventually flipped the over. Naruto went to them to investigate . he noticed something on them.

"But we can't, just like that?" She asked

"My wood clone is on their trail. I suggest we follow pursuit." He said

"Yes!" Sakura stated

"Sakura….?" Naruto stated/ Her and the captain turned to Naruto who was holding Sai's scroll. SHe walked up behind him and saw the scroll as well and gasped.

"Doesn't that look like…"

"Yeah, it does. It looks just like Kikyo" she replied. Naruto saw what it appeared to be in a white robe by a waterfall. Yamato just saw them in

"And this one too." Sakura said as she walked to the other scroll and picked it up. Naruto looked to her in question

"This one looks like Kagome…" she said looking at the scroll

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he snatched the croll from Sakura. The scroll showed Kagome in her miko attire picking herbs from the hillside.

"Isn't Kikyo the priestess and Kagome her younger sister?" Yamato asked

"Yeah. Both of them are our good friends. But i wonder how Sai knows them?" Naruto asked

"I guess we'll find out sooner if we head out" Yamato said.

"Yes!" they said in unison. Naruto put both scrolls in his pouch. The three ninjas Began running at full speed to Sai's location.

" _Kagome, when will i see you again?"_ Naruto though as he ran.

.

.

.

.

-MOMENTS LATER-

"Kikyo, What's that up ahead?" Kagome asked. Kikyo squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look.

"Not sure. Lets go check it out." Kikyo responded.

The two sister signal for their Nekotamas to hurry up and they arrived to the crater on the ground. Kikyo got off first, feeling the dirt in her hands. " _Its fresh."_ She thought. Kagome got off and look around. The crater was huge.

"What could have done this?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo turned to her sister, not avoiding eye contact.

"It was Naruto."

Kagome eyes widened. " _Naruto…. Naruto did this?"_

Kikyo placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Naruto is fine Kagome" She said with a smile. Kagome nodded and smiled back.

Kikyo clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, concentrating on all the auras in a wide area.

"I can sense Naruto, Sakura and somebody else: not sure who they are but they have a powerful jutsu. I also sense Orochimaru and Kabuto up ahead as well, with someone else…." she stated, opening her eyes.

"Shall we follow?" Kagome asked

"Yes." Kikyo replied

"Maybe you'll get to see Sasuke again…." Kagome said

"I'll like that." Kikyo said with a smile. They both got back on there Nekotamas and began their trip once more.

" _Naruto, I'm coming to help you."_ Kgome thought

" _Sasuke, I've missed you so much. I long to embrace you once more."_ Kikyo thought


End file.
